


Kumo Size Me

by FamousFox13, IceCladShade, kingkjdragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BBC, BBC Slut, Begging, Interracial Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Slutty Naruto, Spitroasting, Whore Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCladShade/pseuds/IceCladShade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Naruto couldn't get it out of his head, ever since that time on Turtle Island he had been thinking about it. It wouldn't leave him alone no matter what he did, and now that the war is over he has a chance to finally get what it is that he so badly desires. One trip to Kumo, just one single trip to that village will finally give him what it is that he has craved after such a long time.





	Kumo Size Me

**Author's Note:**

> An idea born from a picture.  
> We don't own Naruto, blah, blah, blah

Naruto blushed as he entered the gates of Kumo, he was the new ambassador since the war ended, sure it was mainly because he had basically demanded the job that he got it. Looking around he thought back to just a little over two months ago when he was taken to the Island with just Bee and Yamato, it made him shudder ass he thought back to the ‘Training’ he did on the island.

“Yo! Yo! Yo! Mr. Nine-o!” A very familiar voice called, as a familiar figure landed before him. “Once more, you be in the presence of me! The Rapping Killer B!” B Rapped, as he did his usual song and dance before striking his signature pose.

Naruto blushed his eyes locked onto the tight basket of B’s pants, his tongue flicking out to lick his lips as he stared. “H-Hey octo-pops.” Naruto said, managing to tear his eyes away from the object of his lust. “Glad to see you again.”

Even if his shades blocked his eyes, B’s eyes were gleaming under them practically with lust and desire. “Glad to see, you made it back to me Mr. Nine and its nice to see you doing fine.” He rapped as he moved over, throwing his arm around Naruto’s shoulder and pulled him against his side as his hand ‘accidentally’ slipped down and groped the blondes ass. “Come on yo, my bro’s been waiting to see you! Best not to keep him waiting or else he’ll end up hating.” He said leading Naruto towards the tower.

Biting back a moan Naruto let B continue as he was led to the tower his face red the entire trip and the hand still on his ass. “R-Right.” The blond blushed, ashamed of himself for having let out an unmaily squeak as he felt the large rough calloused hand grip his ass through his pants. “Come on, we shouldn’t keep him waiting knowing your bro he’ll come looking for us.” He had only wanted to get to the tower so that he could finally get what it was that he wanted, the one thing he had been craving since the war had ended, something he didn’t think he could live without.

All the way there, B would randomly point at different places telling Naruto all about it. But, that was merely a cover up as he made sure everyone’s attention was on focusing on the front of them. While, behind them B had slipped his hand into Naruto’s pants and was freely and openly groping his ass, squeezing, pinching, and even giving it a small slap. How could he not, the boys ass was perfection in every way, hell the mere sight of it brought back all those lovely memories of their ‘training’ sessions together back before the war, now those had been the best days of B’s life spending hours into the night and even into the early and late morning ‘training’ the blond. And now, here he was in Kumo and oh did B have some ideas for him oh so many ideas.

Hearing a knock on his door, A shouted “Enter!” before turning back to his paperwork, the stacks of paper dwarfing even his size. He finished the document that he was working on before looking up, seeing B and Naruto he had to suppress a grin at where Bs hand seemed to be, and the flush on the Leaf shinobi’s face. He turned to the blushing man, noticing that his eyes had a hard time focusing on him. “Naruto, welcome back to Kumo.” He moved around the desk, towering over the smaller man and sticking out a hand. “On behalf of Kumo, I thank you for the service you have done during the war.” He finished, firmly shaking his hand. 

“Thank you for having me RAAiKAAge-Samaaaaaa,” Naruto said in a moan as B worked his fingers deep in his pussy right there in front of A. Naruto blushed even brighter as he moaned and felt his cock leaking in his pants at the thought of B fucking him infront of others.

B chuckled as he simply had a smile on his face. “Yeah bro, nine-o came to see what was up. But, he also came form something a bit more.” The younger brother said, as he worked his fingers around inside of Naruto’s hole. Oh, how he missed doing this fucking the blond was one thing, but fingering him was fun all on its own. He enjoyed fingering Naruto, watching him squirm and wither as he shoved his fingers in deep and pumped them in and out swirling them around and grinding them against his inner walls. 

A grinned as the blond squealed, glancing at B who gave him a subtle nod. He moved closer, till the shorter man had to crane is neck to look up at A. “B tells me that your here for reasons other than the celebration. Isn’t that right Naruto?” He asked, his cock hardening enough to tent his pants. 

“Yes I am here as the new Ambassador to improve relationships between Kumo and Kohona,” Naruto said biting back his moans to say it with a straight face as he looked into the Raikage’s eyes, even when B pushed hard on his prostate.

“You heard him bro.” B’s shades seemed to gleam in the light, as his lips pulled back into an impish grin. He pushed down on Naruto’s prostate, making him arch his back and try to hold back a moan leaning back against B to keep himself steady. “He’s here, to improve relationships between Kumo and Konoha.” He chuckled as he curled his fingers pressing down hard on the blondes prostate and rubbed it. “And, what better way to improve a relationship then some “bonding” between the ambassador and the Raikage and his brother?”

“Agreed” A said, pushing Naruto down onto his knees, shoving him against his clothed bulge, the tent quickly growing when Naruto moaned against him. “Lick’ he ordered, grunting with pleasure when the ‘ambassador’ did as ordered. 

Moaning Naruto soaked the cloth covered cock with his pink tongue his eyes closed as A tugged on his blond hair. Naruto could not help it this just felt so right his own cock rock hard at 6 inches leaking in his pants starting to make a spot in the material.

B chuckled, as he watched Naruto go down on his brother’s bulge. “Now this, is just fine sight.” He licked his lips, running his hand over his own bulge and with a small bit of chakra he had manifested one of the eight tails tentacles. “This little fox, he can’t get enough he just loves what we have.” He chuckled, as the tentacle slipped down between Naruto’s legs and started teasing and caressing the blondes bulge through his pants. “He’s a perfect little slut, one who’s got a hunger for the finer things in life and it’s a hunger that can’t be easily satisfied by just anyone.”

Flaring his chakra, A flexed his cock, the shaft bursting out of its fabric cage, wapping against Naruto's face. “If the slut wants it, he’s going to get it.” A stated, pulling back and thrusting his cock into the moaning blond’s mouth, inch after inch of dark meat vanishing between rosy lips. “Like that slut?”

Moaning Naruto sucked as hard as he could on the thick shaft that was easily double his size, the salty taste filling his mouth as he forced it down his throat and raised his ass up in the air.

“Look at that! Already getting his ass up!” Mocked B, as he slapped Naruto’s ass. He loved the sight, but he loved it even more as he yanked off the blondes pants and caught sight of his round, firm, bubble like ass. “A slut like you, with a fine fuckable ass.” He chuckled, as with a small amount of Chakra his clothes vanished letting his massive cock shoot out and smack Naruto’s ass with a loud echoing smack leaving a red mark against his ass cheek. “You missed this didn’t ya? You pussy must have felt so damn empty without this inside of it.” He gripped the base of his cock with one hand and smacked it against his ass once more.

A grinned at his brother, giving a sharp thrust into Naruto's mouth before pulling out, smacking his steel hard cock against the blondes whiskers. “You know he does B.” Look at how his eyes follow it.” He said, waving his hard cock back and forth, azure eyes locking onto his swaying cock. 

Naruto was entranced by the thick dark meat hanging before his face, opening his mouth he tried to catch the plum sized head, wanting to taste more of the massive shaft, his hips wiggling and pushing back at the same time for the feel of B’s massive cock sitting in the valley of his ass.

B gripped Naruto’s hips, keeping a tight grip on them as he hotdogged his cock between the blonds cheeks. He of course wanted to fuck him, but it had always been to much fun simply teasing his fellow demon container, watching him break down and simply beg for him to fuck him. To have the hero of the Fourth Shinobi War begging for him to fuck him was a turn on like no other. “He craves it, he can’t deny it he loves our dicks. Fuck, he’s even drooling! He’s a perfect little bitch.” 

“Well, guess we should give the bitch what he wants!” A roared, driving his cock into the eager mouth, further and further until all thirteen inches of cock were buried in willing, hungry throat. A began a brutal face fucking, heavy balls smacking against Naruto’s chin with every thrust, the blond’s nose being burried in trimmed bush every time he swallowed the huge cock. 

Naruto moaned as his throat was fucked his ass flexing around the shaft between his cheeks trying to egg the other Ninja into fucking his round tight ass. Drool ran out of the side of Naruto’s mouth with each thrust of A’s cock, coating the shaft and his face in saliva.

“I fully agree bro!” B laughed, as he drove his cock into the twitching hole, he didn’t stop at just the tip as he continued to push his own thicker thirteen inch cock into Naruto’s ass sheathing himself completely inside of the blond. And he didn’t wait, as he started pounding away with gusto, his balls smacking against his ass making it bounce and jiggle with each thrust of his cock. 

“It’s a shame that the rest of Kumo hasn’t been able to properly thank him.” A grunted, driving his cock into bruised lips. “I know Darui and Omoi would be eager to show their thanks.” He said, puncturing every word with a thrust of his cock. 

“Not just them, I hear a lot of the others want to thank him.” Smirked B, pulling his hand back to give the blond cheeks a slap loving the way they were slowly turning a nice shade of red. “All of them, wanting to personally thank him.” 

Naruto groaned his cock pulsing and cum splashing on the floor below him as the two cocks speared him from both holes and the dominant males used him as a toy for their massive cocks.

A leered down at the cock hungry shinobi, ideas churning in his mind. “Well, it seems the ambassador is willing. So why not let our shinobi thank him. I’m sure that he wouldn’t complain. Would you slut?” He asked, pulling his cock just out of Narutos reach. 

Seeing that his brother was waiting for a response, B stopped his thrust and yanked his cock right out of Narutos ass. Giving it a smack, and watching as his hole winched almost as if it were begging for him to fill it once more. “My bro, asked you a question bitch. Now, be a good little whore and give him your answer.”

“No I need More,” Screamed Naruto trying to get A back into his throat eager to taste the Raikage’s cum, and feel him fucking his throat.

“Hm, not good enough bitch.” B said, smacking his ass once more. “Come on, you can do better than that give us a better answer.”

“Please I want to be your slut, I want all your Ninja to use me, make me into a Kumo Cumdump,” Naruto begged his eyes locked onto the purple head of A’s cock as he spoke.

“Well bro? What do you say? Yes or no to make him the cumdump of Kumo?” B rapped, his cock eager to plunge back into his ass and fuck him once more.

A victorious grin cross A’s face. “Well, something like this will need the approval of the village, but I see no reason to stop him from showing everyone his skills. We can see what they say after the festival has concluded.” He said, plunging his cock back into the hungry mouth. 

B cheered as he plunged his own cock back into Naruto’s ass and began thrusting once more. “Fuck, he’s gonna make the best cumdump.” He grunted, his balls spanking against his cheeks 

As slamming picked up, his balls tightening, “Speaking of cum, here’s a load for him!” A roared, his cock unloading down Naruto’s throat, pulsing as it released a torrent of cum. 

B continued to slam into Naruto’s ass, his own balls tightening, “Fuck, take my load! Nine-o! Take it all!” B groaned as his cock twitching and he began unloading a torrent of his seed into Naruto’s ass which was clenching around his cock wanting to milk him for every last drop.

Naruto gulped as he swallowed every drop of cum, and his own cock shot another load on the floor.

B grunted as he slowly pulled his cock from Naruto’s ass. Grunting, as let the last amount of his load cover Naruto’s ass. “Hehe, we’ve had our fun but now I think the other’s did as well don't you agree bro?” 

Naruto collapsed boneless from the fucking as he tried to get his berrings.

After having finished with Naruto, A and B made a plan. First, they dressed him in nothing but a dog collar and his hiate, of course they had slashed a line clean through the leaf symbol. Next, they gave him a list of places that would be packed with all the shinobi that wanted to thank him, and once he arrived at the locations he would let each and everyone of them use him as much as they wanted. With a smile on his face, and a small salute the blond went off on his way towards the first stop on the list, already drooling at the thought of all the guys who would get to fuck him.


End file.
